Fear of Weasleys
by DearMissKara
Summary: Oliver Wood comes to ask his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley to marry him. Though the fear of her older brothers make him nervous. Fluff. Please R&R. All the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.


Oliver and Ginny fluff. I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling does own all the characters.

* * *

"Stop pacing."

"I can't help it."  
"Stop pacing."  
"This is what I do when I am nervous."  
"Stop pacing!"  
"Bloody hell Harry, I can't help it!" Oliver snapped that last part in a raised voice. His chest was slightly heaving and his old teammate gave him a look. Harry said "We need to go inside at some point." They were standing in front of the Weasley's front door, and it was starting to get a little cold.

Oliver shook his head quickly and said "No, 'we' don't need to anything. You can go inside and I can wait out here for you." Oliver glared at Harry when his friend made a motion to push him further. "Harry, I could be walking into my early death in there."

Harry laughed and said "Why do you think that?" Oliver got red in the face in anger and shouted again "Since I am about to ask Ginny Weasley to marry me and all her brothers will kill me for my efforts!"

He mumbled softer "Fred and George were bloody good Beaters. When I asked Ginny out, they threatened to 'beat' me." He shuttered at the memory two years ago. Present day Oliver was now 25 and he felt ready to settle down with Ginny.

Harry shook his head and said "You are being a big baby. They won't hurt you." Oliver glared with his lips pointed down in a scowl and said "They will all make my life miserable after they beat me up. Bill will have me locked in a Gringotts safe for days. Charlie will seek a dragon on me.

Then Percy will spread lies about me all over the ministry to get me into Azakaban. Fred and George will beat me up but would let me live long enough to make me their guinea pig locked in their joke shop basement." Oliver looked like he finished his speech and Harry frowned saying "What about Ron?"

Oliver thought for a moment and said warily "I guess he will punch me?" Suddenly the front door opened up wide and Ron was red in the face yelled "I can do more than punch you!" Oliver flushed suddenly when he realized he must have been overheard.

All the Weasley clan and their wives stood at the doorway with Ginny flushing in the middle of the group. Harry chuckled and said spitefully "Busted." Fred and George smiled in synch said wickedly "Absolutely busted."

Ginny's face was bright red in the face and Oliver was worried she was embarrassed but before he could say a word Ginny's fist flew in his face. She punched him in his right cheek, making him fall backwards onto their landing.

Oliver passed out. When he woke up was ten minutes later. He was laying down on the couch, Ginny's worried face hovering above his head and he mumbled drowsily "Ginny?" She nodded her head quickly saying "Yes! I am so sorry, love! I just got so embarrassed."

The Weasley brothers were laughing in the corner of the living room, holding their sides. Ginny glared at them saying severely "Don't make me hex you!" They sobered immediately, their little sister has developed their mothers glare.

Oliver lifted one hand to cup Ginny's cheek saying softly "The Weasley temper. One of the many things that I love about you." The Weasley brothers and Harry all made gagging noises before they ran off into the kitchen when they heard Mrs. Weasley and the Weasley wives calling them for dinner.

Ginny smiled at him meekly slowly "So marriage?" Oliver slid his hand off her cheek, sliding into his pants pocket and showed a ring to her. It was an old looking ring with a bright red ruby and a golden band.

Oliver smiled at her whispering to not be overheard "I love you, my little Chaser. Will you to me the honor to be my wife and Quidditch partner for life?" Ginny giggled at his rhymed but suddenly yelled "Yes!" She kissed him roughly and he broke the kiss, sliding the ring onto her finger.

Mrs. Weasley watched the whole scene amused from the kitchen doorway and approached the couple. She wiped happy tears from her eyes and said to Oliver "Welcome to the family" before she dropped a cold slab of beef over his cheek. He sighed in relief from the cold impact and Ginny smiled at her mother before she helped him up to the table, for their first of many Weasley dinners.


End file.
